The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In recent years, the game of golf has seen a dramatic increase in popularity and continues to attract scores of new players each day. To meet this demand, manufactures are constantly working on improvements for items such as golf balls, golf clubs, golf bags, golf shoes and other such articles which are used during game play. However, one portion of the game which has received extremely limited attention involves the process of retrieving the golf ball from the hole located on the green.
There are several known golf ball retrieval devices which can aid a golfer in retrieving the ball from the hole. The most common of these devices is typically secured onto the end of a putter, and allows the user to retrieve the ball without having to bend. Although useful in some regard, many golfers dislike these devices as their presence on the golf club can be a distraction during play, and because the weight of the device can alter the natural putting motion of the golfer.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a remote controlled device for ejecting a golf ball from a golf course hole which can be operated by a user, and that does not suffer from the drawbacks of the above noted devices.